A broken deal
by Rose-Aki
Summary: A few whispered words between them was all it took.
1. Confession

A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

Michiru stood in front of the huge window and looked after Haruka as she drove off on her motorcycle. She felt a lone tear roll down her pale cheek. That her racer left was all her fault.

_Flashback_

_They came home from a difficult battle with a powerful daimon and both of them had barely made it out alive._

_The moment their front door was closed behind them their lips crashed into each other. Haruka pressed the smaller woman against the door and lifted her up. In return the ocean senshi wound her long legs around Haruka's waist. Their kiss got deeper and more desperate. _

_A few seconds later Michiru found herself on her bed barely dressed with the blond athlete above her. Lovingly she caressed the violinist's sides and kissed her long neck softly. _

_That was the moment Michiru whispered the words that destroyed everything._

"_I love you."_

_The tall woman above her froze and stopped her caresses immediately. It was only then that Michiru realized what she had said._

_Haruka removed herself from her and didn't even look at her when she spoke up. Her voice was as cold as the wind can be on certain winter days._

"_I am sorry, I can't."_

_Michiru couldn't do anything as the racer got up and left the room without another word. She felt helpless to stop her partner from leaving. All she wanted was for the senshi of the wind to stay and let her explain, but she couldn't find her voice to stop her. _

_A few minutes later she heard the roar of a motorcycle and went to the window._

_Flashback end_

She saw the taillights of her partner's motorcycle leave their driveway. No longer could she hold back the cold that consumed her and she began to tremble. The cold had less to do with her being only wrapped up in a sheet than that her Ruka had just left her.

Michiru knew that she had broken a deal Haruka and her made when they first slept together. They had agreed that there would be no feelings beyond friendship between them and that _this_ was only a way to relieve the stress they felt as senshis.

Thinking about this promise made her heart squeeze painfully. At that time it had sounded so easy to agreed to this deal, but during the last months their deep friendship had changed into something more for her. It shouldn't surprise her that her secret was finally out and Haruka knew about her true feelings for her. She had tried so hard to hold back, but it had gotten more difficult with every day.

Haruka wasn't just only her first real friend, but also her soulmate and it hurt so much to know she didn't feel the same way. Just thinking about her partner's rejection let another tear escape her eyes.

She had wanted to keep quite about her feelings, because she had feared exactly this reaction. However this night Haruka had been so lovingly and soft to her that she had felt so special. The moment her Ruka touched her so gently with a soft look in her eyes Michiru had meant to see deep care and love in the racer's eyes, so she had confessed in the hope that she felt the same.

Michiru gripped the sheets surrounding her tighter, but her trembling didn't lessen. Maybe she had ruined what Haruka and her already had with her confession. All she could hope for was that her wind chaser would come back to her.

* * *

A/N: If I get enough reviews I will write Haruka's side and maybe a happy ending :)


	2. Two sides of every story

First of all I want to thank Sadrielle, Guest, Babis39, Ami and Reusch17 for reviewing. I am really happy to see you like my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing :)

* * *

Haruka speed up on her motorcycle and let the wind surround her. It felt good to have her element embrace her, but it did nothing to calm her racing heart. She couldn't believe what had happened between Michiru and her.

_Flashback_

_The thought of Michiru being so close to dying still made her heart squeeze painfully. This daimon had been awful and both of them had feared that this time it was too powerful for them. However in the end they had won together. Always together. With their strength in perfect unison even this daimon was beaten. _

_When the door fell shut behind them Haruka released all her emotions and fear of losing her partner. Their lips met fiercely and she couldn't get close enough to her Michi. They were both alive and together. Nothing else mattered. _

_It wasn't unusual that this happened after a battle. After having found herself in bed with the violinist for the first time Haruka had come up with a deal between them. Michiru had agreed after hearing about it. _

_All thoughts left Haruka's mind when she felt long legs wrap around her waist. Taking the chance she carried Michiru to the bed and lay her down softly. She looked at the sea goddess before her and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. To think she almost lost her today because of a stupid daimon. The smaller senshi meant more to her than she could describe with words and she would do anything to protect her. _

_Slowly she leaned down and stroked Michiru's sides with utter care, while placing soft kisses along her elegant neck. They were both here, together and alive. In this moment nothing was more important to her than this beautiful woman. _

_Whispered words from her lover reached her ears and it took her a moment to realize their meaning. _

"_I love you."_

_Haruka froze. She couldn't have heard that right. Looking into the blue dreamy eyes of her lover convinced her of the contrary. Her violinist had just confessed to her. These word did things to her heart... _

_She shook her head. No she couldn't do this. They couldn't do this. There was their mission and their duty as outer senshis. Immediately she removed herself from Michiru._

"_I am sorry, I can't."_

_Her own voice sounded strange to her and the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. It felt like a lie to her and she couldn't met Michiru's eyes._

_Fast she got out of the bed and left the room without saying anything else. Her heart raced and she couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. She needed to smooth her thoughts. Looking around she realized that her legs had carried her to the garage on their own._

_A ride on her motorcycle would help, like it always did._

_Flashback end_

This time however it didn't help at all. She could still see the dreamy look in Michiru's eyes and could hear her whispered words. Haruka felt her heart hammering against her chest just thinking about it.

The only reason for the deal had been that she wanted to keep herself from falling for the beautiful violinist, but the way her heart raced she knew it was too late. She had already fallen for her.

Haruka clenched her hands tighter around the handlebars of her motorcycle. No she couldn't let this happen. She was just as restless as the wind and often threw herself in any necessary fight. If Michiru knew she felt the same it would only break her heart if she would die in a battle.

She never wanted to cause the senshi of the wide ocean any pain, but loving the wind would only do that to her. They couldn't be together.

But... didn't their hearts already hurt by the thought of being away from each other? Didn't they already fell too deep in love with the other to deny it? Would it really be so bad if two soulemates finally found each other?

Haruka knew her heart yearned for Michiru, but what should she do.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
